Family Don't End With Blood
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Dean et Castiel avec un enfant. Leur fils. Ça vous étonne ? Pourtant même un chasseur et un ange ont droit à un peu de bonheur... Mais Charlie, Sam ou encore Gabriel ? Eux aussi font partie de cette famille, profondément liée par les liens du coeur. (Domestic!Destiel ; Multi-pairings MxM & FxF)


**Disclaimer - Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs & interprètes. Seul James m'appartient. De plus, je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Mot de l'auteur - Léger AU. Multi pairings évoqués/décris mais rien de bien choquant promis.** **Pour l'instant, il n'y aura que cet OS. Pour l'instant seulement car j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire un mini recueil d'OS familiaux mais connaissant mes capacités d'écriture pour me mettre à jour, ça risque d'être assez compliqué...même si me connaissant, je vais aussi avoir envie d'écrire la suite. Donc, nous verrons bien. ^^'**

* * *

 _ **▬ Dean**_

* * *

 **J** e pouvais gérer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout des monstres. Deux ou trois loups-garous ?Pas de problèmes. Tout un nid de vampires ? C'était trop facile, presque aucun challenge. Une Apocalypse à stopper ? Au bout d'un moment, j'avais l'habitude. Mais le gérer lui ? Il s'agissait d'un défi de tous les instants, surtout lorsqu'il abordait son air de parfaite innocence. Légèrement désespéré, je foudroyais assez inutilement ce sale gosse du regard. Le sale gosse en question ? James. Si mon fils adoptif était maintenant âgé de deux ans (et neuf mois pour être exact), ses premières semaines d'existence n'avaient pas été de tout repos: une mère célibataire décédée dans un accident de voiture revenue pour hanter les alentours de l'accident jusqu'à ce que son fils survivant soit retrouvé (aux portes de la mort mais néanmoins vivant) _**(1)**_ , de longues semaines d'hospitalisation en service pédiatrie, et aucune famille vivante pour l'accueillir, de sorte qu'un placement en orphelinat s'était imposé.

 **C** omme si ce pauvre gosse n'en avait pas déjà suffisamment bavé malgré son jeune âge, il fallut que l'orphelinat ai été hanté par l'esprit en colère d'une ancienne employée décédée suite à une mauvaise blague commise par d'anciens pensionnaires. Sam s'étant chargé de trouver toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'accident et les phénomènes de hantise s'y trouvant liés par les journaux en ligne, c'est donc Castiel et moi qui étions partis sur place régler l'affaire. Si faire disparaître l'employée en colère fût le plus facile, ce fût la mère qui nous posa le plus de problèmes: non pas que celle-ci eu été un esprit en colère, mais son fils représentait son dernier point d'ancrage sur Terre.

 **A** la question "Avons-nous trouvé une solution à ce problème ?", la réponse est oui. Si brûler le corps de la mère fût parfaitement inutile, ce fût Castiel qui lui permit de trouver le repos en décidant d'adopter son fils. Très probablement sur un coup de tête qui nous valut de nombreuses et violentes disputes car j'imaginais difficilement Castiel - encore alors doté de ses ailes et de son mojo angélique - posséder la moindre fibre paternelle. Mais il s'était acharné à me prouver le contraire, à me prouver que sa décision n'avait pas été prise sur un coup de tête et qu'il était capable d'élever correctement un enfant. Et autant être honnête, j'avais au tout début refuser par crainte: j'étais un chasseur, ma vie était n'était faite que de monstres à tuer, d'Apocalypses à stopper...Ce n'était pas le genre d'existence que l'on pouvait imposer à un bébé.

 **E** t pourtant...Et pourtant, en voyant mon fils installé dans sa chaise haute frapper joyeusement dans la dernière part de tarte – que j'avais pourtant imaginée hors de sa portée – pour la faire passer de l'état solide à celui de bouillie indescriptible tout en envoyant de la crème chantilly de partout dans la cuisine, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ça en valait la peine. Car même lorsque ma défunte tarte cessa de voler dans tous les sens, mon fils était toujours mort de rire, effondré sur sa chaise et sa cuillère toujours en main. Putain oui, le voir rire de la sorte était définitivement une raison suffisante pour fonder une famille. Je me penchais vers mon petit monstre qui s'amusa à mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche une fois dans mes bras.

 **\- Trois minutes. Je t'ai laissé seul pendant trois minutes et regardes l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis. D'autant que la cuisine, c'est moi qui vais devoir nettoyer après** , le grondais-je en tentant d'avoir l'air fâché. Assez vainement puisque James ne semblait pas le moins du monde concerné et il éclata de rire quand je l'obligeais sans brusquerie à lâcher la cuillère que je laissais tomber dans l'évier avant de l'emmener hors de la cuisine (le ménage post repas du soir pouvait bien attendre demain matin.). Même s'il décida très rapidement que mon tee-shirt valait la peine d'être sacrifié puisqu'il se colla contre moi avec " **Papa !** " joyeux, s'essuyant le visage puis tapant de ses petits poings sur mon tee-shirt sans me faire mal. **Un vrai petit monstre, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.**

 **\- Pas un monstre... _(2)_** , bouda James pendant que je l'emmenais dans l'une des salles de bains du bunker pour lui donner le bain, histoire de le débarbouiller et ainsi débarrasser ses joues des dernières traces de chantilly encore présentes sur celles-ci, non sans oublier de passer dans sa chambre pour lui prendre un pyjama. Mais mon fils étant mon fils, soit capable de s'amuser avec tout et n'importe quoi n'importe où, son bain fût comme toujours un véritable parcours du combattant puisque mâchouiller et baver sur un gant propre était apparemment bien plus drôle que de se laver. Je le regardais faire, bien trop amusé de le voir s'accrocher au gant comme si sa vie en dépendait pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

 **D** 'autant que bon, le bain pouvait très bien être un moment de divertissement alors pourquoi empêcher mon petit garçon de s'y amuser ? Et moi aussi par la même occasion ? Toute son attention concentrée sur son gant, James ne m'entendit même pas rouvrir le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau chaude (mais pas brûlante) mais sursauta quand je l'arrosais. Il était déjà entièrement mouillé alors ce n'était pas un peu d'eau en plus qui allait le perturber. Si ses cheveux lui retombant sur le front et ses grands yeux gris écarquillés de surprise me firent déjà éclater de rire, bien trop amusé et attendri pour m'en empêcher, le voir m'imiter en m'arrosant me fit redoubler d'hilarité.

 **\- Ok ok _kiddo_ , tu as gagné, Papa a aussi pris sa douche**, lâchais-je en souriant, un tant soit peu calmé, avant de reprendre le gant – qu'il s'était amusé à mettre sur sa tête – pour terminer de le laver. Si s'amuser avec de l'eau pouvait être drôle, je me dépêchais pourtant de le sécher et de l'habiller une fois sorti du bain pour lui éviter de prendre froid au point de tomber malade. Ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose: pour lui comme pour Castiel. Bien sûr, moi aussi j'étais inquiet pour notre fils lorsque celui-ci tombait malade mais jamais au point de piquer de véritables crises d'angoisse me faisant presque oublier de manger, de boire ou de dormir correctement comme Cas.

 **U** ne fois James entièrement sec, habillé pour la nuit et l'étape "brossage des dents" passée, je le repris une fois encore dans mes bras pour aller dans ma chambre changer de tee-shirt. Question purement réthorique: était-ce être un papa complètement gâteau de son fils – ce dont je me foutais allègrement – que d'être persuadé que ce dernier était le plus adorable qui soit ? Car même si je n'avais jamais croisé beaucoup d'enfants en bas-âge ou de bébés au cours de ma vie, mon petit garçon était réellement "à croquer", _dixit_ Charlie. Adorable peut-être mais aussi très cascadeur dans l'âme puisque non content d'utiliser le matelas du lit comme trampoline, il trébucha et tomba du lit sans que je puisse le retenir.

 **\- Merde !** jurais-je en me précipitant sur lui pour le relever tout en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal et je fût soulagé de voir que mon fils semblait bien plus surpris d'être tombé par terre que sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mieux encore, en le voyant se laisser asseoir sur le lit et examiner sans protester, j'en concluais donc qu'il se s'était pas blessé. Que ce soit à la tête ou au bras, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé: lorsqu'il avait appris à courir, sa course comme son enthousiasme s'étaient – littéralement – pris un mur. Résultat: un bras cassé que Gabriel s'était empressé de soigner et une courte crise de larmes calmée grâce à un énorme biberon de lait chocolaté bu dans les bras de Castiel. Comme quoi, je n'avais pas tord du tout en affirmant qu'il savait parfaitement comment s'occuper d'un enfant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du notre.

 **\- Même pas mal !**

 **Q** u'est-ce que j'avais dit...La surprise due à sa chute désormais passée et maintenant oubliée, mon fils semblait même très fier de lui-même. Et non, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout puisque cela signifiait que j'étais bel et bien bon pour me faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Seul petit réconfort ? Que Castiel soit encore absent, parti dans la matinée avec Gabriel pour une journée "entre frères". Donc sans compagnons (incluant Sam) et enfant.

 **\- Oui oui, même pas mal, mais on ne parlera pas de ça à Papa d'accord ? Sinon je vais me faire crier dessus par Papa avant de me faire enterrer vivant. Tope-là ?**

 **H** abitué, James s'empressa de me taper dans la main avec un grand sourire. Le " _Tope-là_ " ou un petit rituel instauré entre lui et moi pour éviter de mettre Castiel au courant de certaines petites choses. Par exemple, Castiel détestait que l'on dise des gros mots ou que l'on boive de l'alcool devant James: ce qui était parfaitement logique, aucun de nous ne voulant lui transmettre de mauvaises habitudes pour plus tard. Mais même si avoir un enfant m'avait forcé à énormément diminuer ma consommation d'alcool – ce dont je ne me plaignais absolument pas – cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de commettre quelques écarts. Donc quand mon fils était témoin d'un petit écart, un petit "tope-là" parfois accompagné d'un morceau de chocolat et Castiel n'était pas au courant. Oui d'accord, c'était très mal d'acheter le silence de mon propre petit garçon pour cacher des choses ou mentir à Castiel mais si subir ses foudres n'était jamais agréable pour moi, je n'osais même pas imaginer le sale quart d'heure que j'allais passer s'il apprenait que notre fils était tombé du lit même sans se blesser.

 **M** ais ce que Cas ignorait ne pouvant lui porter tort, je lançais sans le moindre mot un vinyle sur mon lecteur avant d'aller m'installer sur le lit, non sans oublier de prendre un magazine (de voitures autant préciser, le porno étant oublié depuis bien longtemps) au passage. Quand à mon fils, celui-ci était en train de défaire les draps à la place de Cas pour s'y installer avant de pousser un grand cri de joie dès qu'il reconnut _Enter Sandman_ de Metallica.

 **\- Llica !**

 **L** es musiques "calmes" ? Très peu pour mon fils merci bien, celui-ci avait de bien meilleurs goûts musicaux que cela. Normal, ceux-ci étant très proches des miens. Si Sam, Gabriel et Charlie s'accordaient tous les trois pour le plaindre, j'étais pour ma part très fier de savoir que James était lui aussi fan de vieux rock. Blotti contre moi et bien au chaud sous les couvertures, mon petit garçon était d'ailleurs en train de se triturer joyeusement les mains tout en chantant et même si cela ressemblait plutôt à du yaourt qu'à autre chose, je voyais bien qu'il s'efforçait très sérieusement de bien suivre les paroles.

 **E** t s'il cessa de chanter, ce fût uniquement pour me regarder quand je commençais moi-même à chanter. Je n'aimais pas spécialement chanter – chanter sans faire l'idiot j'entendais – mais vu qu'il n'y avait que James, je pouvais bien me le permettre. D'autant que bon, rien qu'à voir la manière dont ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il m'écoutait, c'était que ma voix ne devait pas être si atroce que ça à entendre...Du moins je l'espérais. Toujours est-il que le public de mon mini concert improvisé passa d'une à deux personnes à l'arrivée de Castiel qui s'installa sans faire de bruit près de notre fils en train de somnoler.

 **\- Tu devrais chanter plus souvent Dean, tu as une très belle voix, m'assura Cas dès que j'achevais ma chanson. Et je suis sincère.**

 **S** incère, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Castiel n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir correctement. Mais sincère ou pas, cela n'empêcha pas de sentir mes joues me brûler alors que je me levais pour arrêter mon lecteur:

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne chante pas si bien que ça. Tu veux que j'aille le coucher ?**

 **\- Encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît, j'adore le regarder dormir** , demanda Castiel, la tête baissée vers notre fils profondément endormi, vaincu par la fatigue due à sa folle journée. Quelques minutes voir quelques heures de plus... Même toute la nuit s'il le voulait. Si le bain était mon moment père-fils et le coucher celui de Castiel, les nuits où notre fils dormait entre nous n'appartenaient qu'à nous trois: il n'y avait pas de cauchemars, pas de réveils soudains au beau milieu de la nuit m'obligeant à allumer la lumière, pas de terreurs nocturnes forçant Castiel à se lever précipitamment pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait notre petit garçon. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela, juste nous trois.

 **M** ême si la réalité finissait toujours par se manifester chaque matin et nous rappeler que le danger était toujours bien présent, constamment à l'affût. N'importe où. Car aussi douloureux que cela soit, un bras cassé était "facile" à soigner pour n'importe quel ange ou archange. Mais si demain notre fils tombait dans les escaliers et se brisait le cou, s'étouffait en mangeant, se faisait écraser en traversant la rue par un malade roulant trop vite ou se faisait attaquer par une quelconque créature surnaturelle sans que Castiel, moi ou quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver...Tout volerait en éclats. Notre famille, notre couple. Castiel lui-même.

 **C** ependant, je me refusais à laisser ce genre de choses arriver. Jamais notre fils n'aurait à subir de blessure plus grave qu'un bras cassé, je me l'étais juré la première fois où je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Sam, Charlie, Castiel, moi... Nous serons toujours présents pour lui éviter le pire: pour l'aider à se relever à chacune de ses chutes, pour le consoler à chacun de ses pleurs, pour allumer la lumière à chacun de ses cauchemars et pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur du monde tel qu'il était. Pour lui montrer qu'il pouvais parfaitement l'affronter et se défendre face à lui.

 **S** e défendre oui, mais jamais avec une arme entre les mains. Ou au moins pas avant ses quinze, seize, voir dix-sept ans. Il était hors de question pour moi d'imiter les mauvais choix de mon père et de faire perdre toute innocence à mon fils en le transformant en parfait petit soldat obéissant sans broncher aux ordres reçus. Qu'il devienne un chasseur par obligation plutôt que par choix ? Je préférais à nouveau me faire tailler en pièces par des chiens de l'Enfer que de commettre pareille erreur. Mieux, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de voir James vivre une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, voir ennuyeuse. Ou pour la résumer en un seul mot: normale. Une vie normale, sans monstres à affronter, d'Apocalypses à stopper, de sang à verser ou d'êtres chers à perdre et à regarder brûler sur un bûcher pour mon petit garçon, était-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

 **(1) Basé sur l'affaire considérée comme réelle "Le Fantôme de l'Autoroute 50": une jeune femme (** ** **Christene Skubish) serait** morte dans un accident de voiture et aurait donc hanté la route passant non loin du lieu de l'accident pour amener les secours jusqu'à son fils, seul survivant. **

**(2) Malgré tous mes efforts pour tenter de coller au maximum à la réalité, je n'ai aucune idée précise du vocabulaire qu'un enfant de 2 ans - bientôt 3 - peut avoir mais j'espère que cela reste crédible.**

 **Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire: non seulement pour donner votre avis sur ce premier OS, mais également pour me dire si la suite vaut la peine d'être écrite :D**


End file.
